


Pain and Silence

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Obi-Wan and Padmé, after Anakin's death





	

Padmé is crying, awful silent tears, and Obi-Wan is just numb, empty.

Padmé is crying, right next to him and Obi-Wan has never felt this alone in his life.

Anakin is dead.

***

She has to shake him to get his attention, gritting her teeth against the pain.

“Obi-Wan, come on. I need your help.”

His eyes finally focus on her just as another contraction tears through her. Her hand on his shoulder clenches hard, bruising.

When it’s over she says, “Help me to the nearest med-center.”

He nods, gets up.

***

Even the twins cannot make Obi-Wan speak.


End file.
